What Now?
by DisneyNickABCFamilyMTV2015
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened in those 19 years between the end of the war and the epilogue? Well I have me version of what happened here. What will happen when Hermione goes back to school with Ginny? What will happen when a new guy comes and tries to steal Hermione's heart? Will Ron & Hermione's relationship survive? Other genres: Family/Romance/Hurt & Comfort/Adventure :)
1. Just the Beginning

What Now?

Harry Potter

Chapter1: Just the Beginning

The trio walked back inside Ron and Hermione hand in hand with Harry trailing behind them. A lot of things were running through them. Happiness, grief, exhaustion, and hunger just to name a few. Molly ran up to the three of them hugging them tightly after kissing their cheeks. No words were said for a while they were just glad that everyone that is still here is okay (for the most part). Harry looked around the Great Hall to see Neville and Luna as well as a bunch of other groups of students in conversation while part of the staff was trying to clean up and the other half helping take students to the Hospital Wing. Then he saw the Weasley's Bill and Fleur were helping Slughorn, Arthur was in a conversation with Kingsly, George was nowhere to be seen, Ron was comforting Molly as she cried on to him, and Ginny and Charlie were helping Hagrid. She made eye contact with him for a second before turning her eyes back to her second eldest brother. After a few minutes Hermione nudged him and pulled him aside.

"We should give Ron some time alone with his family," she said to him quietly.

"Yeah. I'm going for a walk I'll be back soon."

Harry walked outside while Hermione grabbed her bag and headed to the showers. As the hot water fell down her body her mind clouded with question like "What's next for us?" "Will I go back to school?" "Will my parents be able to set up their lives in London again?" but as fast as those questions flowed in her mind they disappeared. Her mind quickly filling with questions about Ron and their kiss. She's in love with him she knows that for sure, but what about him? Did he kiss her back because of the heat of the moment or was he sincere? When should she talk to him about it? Should she talk to him about it? Did he like it? Regret it? Should she say something first or wait for him to say something? Did he want to talk about it? All these questions were making her head spin and she felt weird not knowing what to do. She got out of the shower and after getting dressed went down to the common room to relax. A while after that she fell asleep. However, a few hours later she felt herself waking up. She slowly opened her eyes to see Ron on his knees in front of her with his hands on her shoulders and his eyes filled with worry. Without thinking Hermione threw her arms around his waist and started crying on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her back and rubbing it soothingly after pulling her closer to him. He kissed her head before starting to speak.

"It's okay Hermione. It's all over. We're okay."

However, she started crying harder as she thought about Mad Eye, Dobby, Fred, Tonks, Collin, Remus, Dumbledore, Sirius, Snape, even Cedric, and anyone else who all died in the long and painful war.

"It's okay," Ron said again.

A few minutes passed as Hermione's crying went from bawling to quiet sobbing. She pulled away from Ron and looked in his eyes as his hands moved from her back to cup her face whipping the tears off with his thumbs. She saw concern in his eyes and maybe even love. They stayed in that position for a while just looking at each other before Ron finally spoke up.

"I think we need to talk," he said.

"About what?" Hermione answered nervously.

"Us and our kiss."

"Okay," Hermione replied even more nervous.

Ron got up from the floor and sat down on the couch before running his hands through his hair and looking over at her. She got up and sat next to him. They sat quiet for a few moments not knowing where to start. Ron again spoke up first still looking at her.

"You kissed me," he started. "Why?"

"Well we might have died at any moment so like you said it was kind of now or never," she replied looking at the ground.

"Oh," he said looking at the ground as well not knowing what to say next.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

Hermione took a deep breath before saying the three words she has been wanting to say to him for over two years.

"I love you," she said quieter than attended.

"What?"

"I love you Ron," she said louder and more confident.

Ron looked up at her shocked. Did she just say she loves him? He was taken out of his shocked state when he felt a pair of soft lips on his as Hermione kissed him again. She placed her hands on his shoulders while his arms went around her waist as he pulled her closer to him. He was actually doing it. He was actually snogging the bushy haired beauty he has been dreaming about since fourth year. They kissed until they just couldn't anymore. Ron pulled away slowly resting his forehead on hers and looking into her chocolate brown eyes. He cupped her face again reality hitting him fast.

"I love you too Hermione," He whispered in her ear after their got their breath back sending shivers down her spine. After that he kissed her again before she could say anything back.

She tugged on his fiery red locks and opened her mouth to let him in as he requested by gently biting her lower lip. Warmth and pleasure sored through their bodies as they snogged and their hearts raced. Hermione pulled away after a few minutes and smiled at him before pulling him into a hug. She always felt so safe in him arms.

"Ron?"

"Hmm?"

She pulled away just enough to look at him before asking…

"What's next for us?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly "but whatever it is we have our whole lives to figure it out."

She chuckled before resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders while his other hand grabbed one of hers wrapping their fingers together. They sat silently for a while just enjoying each other's company before quickly drifting off to sleep. Meanwhile while Molly and Arthur went looking for George, Ginny went looking for Harry. Ginny told Charlie and Bill she was going for a walk before heading outside. After about ten minutes she found Harry sitting by the lake. Reality looked like it slowly was catching up to him as she noticed his always messy hair looked like it had been pulled a million different directions. He had a cracked smile on his face but dried tears stained his puffed out cheeks. His emerald green eyes now looked red with anger, exhaustion, and a bit of sadness. Ginny walked up to her ex-boyfriend and sat down next to him. With the events of the day flashing through her mind she gave Harry a sad smile before her look turned angry.

"Hey Gin," he said oblivious to her look.

"HOW DARE YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT HARRY POTTER!" she yelled at him suddenly punching him after every word.

"Ow Ginny," He said rubbing his arm.

"YOU DON'T CONTACT ME FOR MONTHS AND THEN THE NEXT TIME I ACTUALLY REALLY SEE YOU VOLDEMORT IS SAYING THAT YOUR'RE DEAD AND I SEE HAGRID CARRYING YOUR LIMP BODY IN HIS ARMS! ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS OW!"

"I know, I'm sorry Ginny."

"You terrified me. I really thought you were dead and I didn't get to say goodbye or anything."

"I know, I'm really sorry Gin but I needed everyone to think I was dead so I could catch Voldemort by surprise."

She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"I never stopped thinking about you. Sometimes I would open the map and just stare at your name hoping you were okay. I was afraid that if anyone knew we were in contact that they would have an extra reason to hurt you.

"My family are 'blood traitors' and I was fighting on the good side they would have hurt me anyway."

"I didn't want to take any chances. I love you Ginny," he said before he could stop himself.

"You do?" she said her ocean blue eyes getting rid of some of the anger.

"I think I do," Harry said turning to look at her.

"I love you too Harry," Ginny said after a few minutes of silence. Harry wrapped his hands around her back pulling her into him before Ginny cupped his face pulling his lips to hers. After a few minutes of bliss they pulled away smiling.

"I can't believe it's over," Harry said.

"I can always kiss you again," Ginny joked.

"The war Ginny."

"I know. What were you doing out here anyway?"

"Thinking. My whole life revolved around me defeating Voldemort but now that he's gone I feel so lost. What am I going to do now?"

"I don't know but whatever it is we'll figure it out together. Me, you, Ron, and Hermione," Ginny said taking his hand and helping him up.

"Yeah just the four of us."

"Always," she said smiling. Still holding Harry's hand the pair walked back to the Gryffindor common room together. Harry looked around the common room to see his best friends asleep in each other's arms.

"It's about time," Ginny said also seeing her best friend and brother.

"Yeah," Harry agreed smirking a little.

"Come on we should get some sleep as well," Ginny said

Harry followed his again girlfriend up the stairs and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. The four woke up at around ten the next morning with Bill yelling at them "wake up you lazy bones!" He smirked when he walked in to see his little brother asleep with his arms wrapped around Hermione and walked up to see his little sister asleep with Harry's arms wrapped around her. The four hazily walked into the Great Hall for some breakfast talking to each other about last night's events (Ron and Harry separate from the girls of course). After breakfast Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione helped some of the teachers clean up. At around one the four walked out to the beach where Harry and Ginny reunited and talked about random stuff. After a while Ron turned to his girlfriend, best friend, and little sister before asking…

"So now that it's the end what's next?"

A few moments later Harry answered.

"It's not the end Ron. It's just the beginning."

 **Well that's chapter one. I hope you like it. I just love Ron & Hermione together and it's sad we never got to read or see them officially get together. Ginny and Harry too. By the way this story is going to be chalked full of Romione moments with some Hinny. So if you don't ship them I would not recommend this story. **

**Chapter two preview: Romione's first date and Bill and Fleur's big announcement!**

 **Read and review please and check out my other HP story 15 Things About Us. In your reviews answer this question and I'll give you a shout out in the beginning of the next chapter.**

 **QOTHC (BTW these are all going to be taken from the Harry Potter tags): Favorite Book?**

 **MA: Prisoner of Azkaban - Time Travel, Sirius Black, Lupin, Dementors, and Hagrid being a professor, what more could you ask for?**


	2. Three Months Latter

What Now?

Chapter 2: Three Months Latter

It's now August exactly three months after the war ended. A lot of things have changed since the war ended. Harry started Auror training, George moved from the flat above the joke shop back to The Burrow, and the trio is closer than ever. After the funerals for Fred, Colin, Lavender, and some others Ron, Hermione, and Harry became inseparable but things are becoming calmer now. A few days after the final battle ended Kingsly offered Ron and Harry free spots in the Auror Academy. Harry said yes right away with Ginny supporting him 100% but it took Ron some time to get back to him. Working as an Auror with his best friend would be a dream come true but then Ron thought about George, how much harder it is for him to lose Fred than the rest of them, and how he now has to run the shop by himself. With his youngest older brother in mind he turned the position down for the time being. With Harry already beginning Auror training and Ron starting to help George at the joke shop soon, Hermione felt strange because she hadn't decided what she wanted to do yet. However, with tonight being her and Ron's first date it would be the perfect time to talk to her boyfriend about her future plans. Hermione got dressed up in a light purple dress that came to her knees and black flats. She put her hair in a bun before sliding on her jacket, grabbing her purse and wand, and walking downstairs to meet Ron. She saw him dressed in a tux and black dress shoes talking to Harry. He saw her after a minute with a warm smile on his face.

"Hey love. You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Have fun," Harry said.

"Thanks," said Hermione.

"See you all latter," Ron called out to his family before taking Hermione's hand.

"Be careful," Ginny called back.

"Be home by 11," Molly yelled in response.

They disapparated with a flash arriving by a muggle restaurant named Holy Smoke.

"Are you sure Ron? Holy Smoke? This place is really expensive."

"Don't worry about it Hermione. Let's just enjoy tonight."

"I can't believe we haven't been out on a date yet. We got together three months ago."

"Well things have still been so crazy but we deserve a night to ourselves."

"Yeah," Hermione said before they walked inside.

"Weasley party of two," Ron told the hostess.

"Oh yes. Right this way."

The hostess led them to a small table handing them menus before walking away. Ron pulled out the chair for his girlfriend before sitting down himself. A waiter came by a few minutes later.

"Hi. My name is Chris and I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with some drinks and appetizers?'

"I'll have some Pinot noir (a type of wine) and Guinea fowl hot wings (with Bloody Mary sauce, and Stilton Cream) as a starter," said Ron.

"I'll also take some Pinot noir and a goat cheese and granola salad with pomegranate cream dressing as a starter," Hermione said.

As Chris left with their orders Hermione turned to Ron with a smile.

"My parents would have dinner here almost every year on their anniversary."

"Really. My parents don't really celebrate their anniversary."

"Why?"

"Don't know. I never really asked them."

Chris came back to give them their wine and starters and to take their main dish orders.

"I'll take the cassoulet (smoked duck and confit pork)," said Ron

"And I'll have the pot pie (Venison, mushroom, and red wine pot pie with rosemary and thyme potato Dauphinoise)," Hermione said handing the menus to Chris.

"Coming right up."

Hermione took a sip of her wine before facing Ron. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Ron."

"Hm."

"What would you say if I told you I wanted to go back to school like Ginny?"

Ron smiled and shook his head letting out a soft chuckle.

"What?"

"We all knew you were going back to school sweetie. I was just wondering why you hadn't started packing yet."

"Because my mind wasn't fully made up about the idea yet. You would be okay with it?"

"I'm not thrilled about the idea of us being so far apart but I can't really stop you. Besides if you don't finish Hogwarts you will regret it."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know you."

Hermione looked down at the floor as silence filled the room.

"What's wrong Hermione," Ron asked after a few minutes.

"I'm scared to go back to school. There are still Death Eaters out there and you and Harry won't be there with me. The only person that I can actually talk to would be Ginny but I'll hardly see her once Quidditch starts."

"Hermione, you-know-who is gone and if the death eaters come back they'd be after Harry not you."

"I'm just not sure about it is all. I know I sound mad."

"Not mad Hermione sensible but nothing's going to happen. With McGonagall as headmistress Hogwarts has never been safer."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

She gave him a shy smile before turning back to her food (the main dishes came a few minutes ago). After they finished at Holy Smoke they went to the beach and talked about random stuff. They talked about the past, present, and future, while drinking some more wine they picked up on the way to the beach, before disapparating back to the Burrow. They came home right before 11 a little buzzed but really happy.

3 weeks later

The rest of the month went by quickly as Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny prepared for the girls departure back to Hogwarts. The letters from Hogwarts arrived for Ginny and Hermione two weeks after Romione's first date. Ginny was made Quidditch captain and moved up to a seventh year while Hermione was, of course, made Head Girl. None of them, including Hermione, knew who the Head Boy was. He did, however, send a letter to Hermione telling her to meet him at the platform before they got on the train. They found it curious that the Head Boy knew who the Head Girl is but not vice versa.

"Who do you think this years Head Boy is," Hermione asked her boyfriend as she did some last minute packing.

"I don't know love."

After a few minutes she was done. Ron was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. Hermione crawled into bed laying her head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm going to miss you," she said snuggling closer to him.

"I'm going to miss you too," he said back kissing her head.

"This will be my first year without you or Harry. It's going to be odd."

"Well you'll get more studying done without us bugging you," Ron joked.

"I guess."

They decided to sit up before they fell asleep. Ron saw Hermione's big brown eyes filled with sadness which broke his heart.

"Hermione," he said cupping her face as a few tears ran down it.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. This is going to be hard for me too."

"Maybe I just shouldn't go."

"That's mad," Ron started. "I told you if you don't go you'll regret it."

"Maybe."

Ron kissed her after that. She responded instantly wrapping her arms around his neck. They snugged into they ran out of breath and pulled away slowly. After getting their breath back Ron took his hands off her face and placed them on her hips before pecking her lips and kissing/sucking down her neck. She stuck her hands in his hair as she moaned and moved to sit on his lap. He stopped when he saw the scar made from Bellatrix and placed gentle kisses on it before going back to her lips with full force. After a few more minutes she pulled away from him leaning her forehead against his. She took her hands out of his hair and wrapped her arms around his waist laying her head on his shoulder while one of his hands stayed on her back and the other went into her hair playing with the curls.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," she said letting out a content sigh.

"Me too."

They stayed like that for a while before Harry knocked on the door.

"What," Hermione asked.

"Molly said to come down. Dinner will be ready soon. Oh and Bill and Fleur are here. They have a big announcement to make."

"Okay," said Ron.

Hermione gave Ron one more quick kiss before getting off his lap and tried to fix the mess he made in her hair. Ron opened the door and followed her downstairs. When they got down there they saw George, Arthur, and Harry all talking, Ginny helping Molly, and Bill and Fleur sitting at the table patiently. Dinner was ready a few minutes later and the nine of them eat quietly. While dessert was being handed out Bill and Fleur stood up to begin speaking.

"Hey everyone. Fleur and I have something very important to tell you."

"je suis enceinte," Fleur shouted excitedly.

The 8 of them gave her a confused look.

"English sweetie."

"Oh right. I'm pregnant."

"What!"

"No way."

"Congratulations."

"Wait," Molly started "are you sure?"

"Yes. We went to the doctor the other day."

"I'm three weeks along. The baby will be born sometime in May."

"Well then. Arthur we are getting our first grandchild. Oh congratulations you two," Molly said hugging her oldest son and daughter – in – law.

"Thanks mum."

I was one of the happiest moments of their lives. Harry and Hermione were so happy for their friends/significant other and their family. Ron and Ginny had always made them feels like they were a part of the Weasley's so this was happy for them too. However, as much as Hermione and Ginny wanted to celebrate all night they had school starting tomorrow. It was 11:00 when Ron & Hermione had their p.j.'s on and were ready for bed.

"Big day tomorrow," Hermione reminded her boyfriend.

"Yeah. Are you excited?"

"A little but more nervous and scared."

"You'll be fine I promise."

Ron layed in bed first before Hermione followed him. Once she was in bed as well he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair before falling asleep.

 **That's chapter two. I have chapter three written and will post it as soon as I can. Read and review please! Also check out my other two Harry Potter stories.**

 **Chapter three preview: Hermione and Ginny head to Hogwarts with surprising twists to be told.**

 **Shoutouts: Daddysgirl11 ~ Thank you for the first review. Yeah Hermione is bloody brilliant. The mystery man will be reviled in chapter for so be in the look out for him. I've only listened to Goblet of Fire once and have read Deathly Hallows a few times. They're great books. Anyway I hope you keep R &Ring **

**Grace ~ Thank you for R &Ring. I really appreciate it. If you mean next chapter. I update whenever I can. Sometimes it's months while sometimes it will only be a few days. It just depends. I'm a college student plus looking for a job so Fanfiction isn't really top priority. If you really did mean best chapter well that's really a matter of opinion. Anyway please keep R&Ring again I really appreciate it. **

**QOTC:** **Favorite Movie?**

 **MA: Deathly Hallows 1 &2 - You can't pick one and not the other. A lot of tears, drama, action, and Ron and Hermione finally kissed! **

**Brittney Out!** **:P 3**


	3. Goodbyes & Back At Hogwarts Again

What Now?

Chapter 3: Goodbyes & Back at Hogwarts Again

September 1st, 1998

Hermione woke up the next morning at 8:30, grabbed some clothes, and went to take a shower. After her shower she got dressed in a pink t-shirt, jeans, a black jumper, and tennis shoes. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and put on her Head Girl badge before levitating her trunk downstairs and feeding Crookshanks. It was 9:30 when Ginny and Molly came down and 10:00 when Ron & Harry came down. After breakfast Molly spoke.

"I think you are all old enough to get to Kings Cross by yourselves."

They all nodded as George, Molly, Arthur, and Bill (who spent the night) said goodbye to Ginny and Hermione before they apparated to Kings Cross. Ron and Harry put their girlfriends trunks in trollies before they all went through the barrier.

"Well we got here early," Ron pointed out as he looked at his watch. It was 10:20. The train arrived 20 minutes later as the trio and Ginny talked about random things. Hermione was dunking in and out of the conversations looking around for the Head Boy. However, it wasn't until 10:45 when she finally saw a Head Boy badge. The problem was it is attached to Draco Malfoy.

"No way," Ron & Hermione said at the same time.

"Granger, Potter, Weasley's," Draco said coming up to the four of them.

"Malfoy," Ron, Ginny, and Harry said glaring at him.

"You're Head Boy," Hermione asked panic filling her voice.

"Yep."

"This is a joke right," Ron responded wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"No Weasley, McGonagall made me Head Boy. I'll see you in the compartment Granger."

It was 10:50 when the shook sort of wore off while they realized it was time to say goodbye. Ginny hugged her brother wishing him luck at _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_ while Hermione hugged her best friend wishing him luck with Auror training. After saying goodbye to Harry she took Ron's hand and pulled him away from Ginny and Harry to say a quick goodbye. She wrapped her arms around Ron's neck pulling him in for a hug before pulling away and kissing him. After a minute he pulled away locking eyes with her.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied giving him a quick kiss before letting him go. Before she left his sight he called back to her.

"Wait Hermione," he said running up to her.

"Yeah?"

"Here," he began handing her his favorite jacket. "It won't be the same as having me with you but it should help especially if you have a nightmare."

"Thank you."

He pulled her in for one last long kiss before she said "goodbye" and "I love you" again and ran to the train. She hugged the jacket to her chest and smiled. As she walked to the Prefects/Head Boy & Girl compartment she prayed that Ron would come visit her at Hogwarts because if she has to go 4 months without seeing him she'd go mad.

At Hogwarts

The sorting didn't last long considering that there are only 100 first years. 10 in Slytherin, 20 in Hufflepuff, 30 in Ravenclaw, and 40 in Gryffindor. Before the food was sat out Headmistress McGonagall stood up and began to speak.

"Hello everyone. Welcome back or to Hogwarts. Before the feast begins I'd like to introduce you to two new professors, Professor Marge for Transfiguration and Professor Thompson for Defense against the Dark Arts. Now that the war is over we should have a safe, peaceful, and normal year. First – Third years your curfew is at 8:00, Fourth-Six years your curfew is at 9:00, and Seven years your curfew is at 10:00. Enjoy the feast, classes begin tomorrow morning, and after dessert our Head Boy & Girl, Ms. Granger from Gryffindor and Mr. Malfoy from Slytherin, will lead you to your dormitories. Thank you."

After dinner and dessert the Headmistress pulled Draco and Hermione aside.

"I need you two to follow me. Hagrid watch the students please."

"Yes mam."

"Is everything alright Headmistress," Hermione asked.

"Fine Ms. Granger."

She led them to a portrait of a young girl maybe 13 years old.

"Hermione, Draco, Lucy is the portrait of your guy's new room."

"What," they both shouted.

"The Head Boy and Girl have their own room."

"Since when," asked Hermione.

"Last year. Let me show you the room really quick. Prankspout."

Lucy swung open as she sighed. McGonagall, Hermione, and Draco walked in to see two beds, a bathroom, and a large window. They also saw a couch, their trunks, two dressers, and a table and chairs. It was like a cross between their dormitories and common rooms except with a bathroom. One side of the room had Slytherin decorations while the other had Gryffindor decorations. Around the beds were curtains while their trunks sat in front of their beds.

"Wow," Hermione started looking around. "but you expect me to live in here with him for nine months?"

"Yes. I know you two don't like each other but you have to learn to get along with being Head Boy & Girl. Besides you aren't allowed in each other's common rooms."

"But you want me to live with her?"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy."

They looked at each other and shuttered.

"This will work out great. Now please get back down to the Great Hall and led the houses to their dormitories.

After McGonagall left they turned to face each other.

"You take the Slytherins and Ravenclaws. I'll take the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors," she said as he nodded.

They walked back to the Great Hall in silence.

"Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors come with me, Slytherins and Ravenclaws you're with him."

She took the Hufflepuffs first and then the Gryffindors. Ginny, however, stayed behind to talk to Hermione.

"So, what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"McGonagall pulled you and Malfoy out after dessert."

So she told Ginny everything and Ginny being the great listener she is gasped in all the right places.

"I should head back now. Try and figure all of this out."

"Yeah."

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said giving Ginny a quick hug before heading back to her new room. After getting in she saw Malfoy on his bed.

"We have to figure this out," she told him taking a parchment and quill out of her trunk.

"Why?"

"Because McGonagall said so."

They set up a shower schedule and about thirty rules. After that she began to unpack, putting her books in a certain order in her trunk, her clothes in the dresser, letting out Crookshanks, giving him food, water, litter box, and laying out his bed, and taking out four pictures. One of her, Ron, and Harry, one of her and Ron, one of her and her parents, and one taken with her, Harry, and all the Weasley's. She looked at them for a minute before putting them on her dresser and putting spells on and around them so Malfoy couldn't mess with them. After she finished unpacking she stuck her class schedule and the books she'd need tomorrow in her bag before taking out her p.j.'s and putting a special locking spell on her trunk and dresser. She put her p.j.'s and Ron's jacket on before climbing into bed, putting the silencing and protecting charms around her and her bed, putting her wand under her pillow, closing the curtains, and falling asleep. (When you read did her nightly routine, those last few sentences is what I'm talking about)

The Next Morning

She woke up early the next morning to hear Draco in the shower. She got dressed and began to write a letter to Ron.

Dear Ron,

The sorting went well. We got 40 new Gryffindors, 30 new Ravenclaws, 20 new Hufflepuffs, and 10 new Slytherins. However, after the feast things took a turn for the worst. You know how Draco is the Head Boy right? Well, McGonagall came up with this new thing where the Head Boy and Girl have to share a room. Yeah, I have to share a room with Malfoy for 9 months. Wish me luck already. The room is really cool, looking at the bright side, and we've even got our own bathroom in the room. My sides covered in red and gold decorations and there's so much more space. Am I glad McGonagall took me out of a room full of girls that don't like me and stuck me with Malfoy instead? No! But I'm going to make the best of it. I hope you aren't going to be to upset. Whelp I've got to head out. Breakfast and then class you know. Oh and your jacket and the silencing charm around my bed so Malfoy wouldn't hear me helped a lot last night. Say "Hi" to everyone for me.

Love & already miss you,

Hermione

She put the letter in an envelope and grabbed her bag before feeding Crookshanks and heading to the Owlrey to send the letter and then the Great Hall to eat breakfast. She sat across from Ginny as the food started popping up.

"So how was last night," Ginny asked putting some waffles on her plate.

"Fine. We came up with rules and a schedule, unpacked, and went to bed."

"Do you really expect him to follow those?"

"Of course not. I've got back up spells."

"What's our classes today," Ginny asked changing the subject.

"Defense against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Double Transfiguration."

"Why do we still have to take Defense against the Dark Arts? I'm pretty sure we've proven that we can defend ourselves from the dark arts."

"True but it's required."

It was after breakfast and classes when Ginny and Hermione meet up again. Hermione was hanging out with her in the Gryffindor common room.

"Listen up Gryffindors," Ginny shouted getting everyone's attention. "Quidditch tryouts will be in two weeks. I have a parchment here with the four positions. When you sign up please put your name under the position you are trying out for. Remember there are only 6 spots so don't get too upset if you don't make the team. Thank you."

She put the parchment up while a large group of students lined up to sign it. Hermione and Ginny took a walk around the school after that.

"The new teachers aren't bad," Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah. Professor Thompson seemed rather nervous though."

"Yeah well Defense against the Dark Arts hasn't exactly been Hogwarts strongest class these past few years. Maybe now that Voldemort is gone Defense against the Dark Arts can finally have some good luck."

"Besides Lupin all the previous Defense against the Dark Arts teachers have sucked."

"Quirrel and Umbridge being the worse."

"Oh absolutely. What happened to her anyway?"

"Who knows? Who cares?"

"True. What do you think of Professor Marge so far?"

"She's like the exact opposite of McGonagall I'm not sure if I like it."

After dinner Hermione walked back to her room with a lot of things running through her head. For example, why McGonagall would make Draco Head Boy or how Ron would react when he reads the news. It was 10:30 when Hermione did her new nightly routine, cleared her head, and went to sleep.

A Few Days Later

As she predicted it took Ron a few days to write her back. Rodger (the school owl she used) dropped the letter in front of her that morning at breakfast. She opened it faster than she thinks could ever be possible.

Dear Hermione,

40 new Gryffindors! The common room must be packed. I'm glad to read that the Slytherin house is getting smaller. Speaking of Slytherin, YOU HAVE TO SHARE A ROOM WITH MALFOY! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS MCGONAGALL THINKING! I'm sure if you knew you had to go through this as Head Girl you would it down in a heartbeat. I'm sorry you have to go through this sweetie. The room seems nice though. How was your first few days of classes? How are the new professors? I was sure the jacket would help a little. I wish I was there with you. Anyway George needs me back now. Oh and everyone says "hi" back. Tell Ginny I said "hi".

Love and already miss you too,

Ron

"Ron says hi," she told Ginny who was staring at her curiously.

"Forget that. What did he say about the whole room thing?"

"Oh he freaked."

"Let me see."

Hermione showed it to her and Ginny read it in awe.

"He took it better than expected."

"Well in the letter. Who knows what he did when he read it."

"True."

After classes Hermione went to her room to write Ron back.

Dear Ron,

The common room does seem pretty packed and yeah it's great that the Slytherin house is getting smaller. It's fine baby, really. I'll only talk to him about work plus I use a charm around me when I'm sleeping so he doesn't mess with me plus a special locking charm that only I can undo so he doesn't get into my stuff. I like the feeling of being Head Girl and Malfoy isn't going to take that away from me. The new professors are alright. Professor Thompson (Defense against the Dark Arts) is still a little nervous but I say just give it some time while Professor Marge (Transfiguration) is like the exact opposite of McGonagall. I'm still a little uneasy with it. I hope things are going well in the shop. Like I said this is going to be an interesting year.

Love,

Hermione

 **That's chapter three. I have chapter four almost written and will post it as soon as I can. Read and review please! Also check out my other two Harry Potter stories.**

 **Chapter four preview: Hermione's worse birthday ever! Or is it? ;)**

 **Shoutouts: Daddysgirl11 ~ Thank you for the review. Thank you and yes the Head Boy is trouble. Chamber of Secrets was alright but I did not like Goblet of Fire at all! Anyway I hope you keep R &Ring **

**JeanAndBilius ~ Thank you for R &Ring. I really appreciate it. **

**QOTC:** **Least Favorite Movie?**

 **Goblet Of Fire - They didn't include Winky or Dobby, messed up Ron & Harry's fight, and so many other major details!**

 **Brittney Out!** **: P 3**


End file.
